The Game
by XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX
Summary: Jace Wayland is used to getting any girl he wants, but when feisty new girl Clarissa Fray comes to town he challenges himself to get her in his bed. Will she let down her defenses and be played or will he hang up his jersey and give up the game?
1. Jace the Asshole Wayland

_Hey readers, here is a new story called the game. It was supposed to be the next chapter of a story I was supposed to co-write, but that's cancelled, and now you have this. Hope you like it. Read and Review._**  
**

* * *

**The Game**

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever had the weirdest feeling of annoyance? Well that's how it always feels like sitting next to Jace Wayland. Gosh I just wanted to give him a half five in the face...with a chair. He irked my soul.

He was trying to woo me like he did with all the other girls he has dated.

" Hey Clary what time is it?" Jace asked.

I looked up at him from my current position (hands folded my resting my head on them), and said," Half past monkey ass. There's a clock in the front of the room."

He chuckled and looked up at the clock. Ring! The bell rung through the room, and I gathered my stuff together.

I quickly exited the class room and put my stuff in my locker. "Hey red!," Someone called. I didn't turn around right away and they yelled," Clary!"

I turned around when I realized it was Isabelle. She had beautiful black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was also a little bit tall. Not to mention she was Alec's sister, and my cheerleading help.

She was running in high heels! I gotta give her props, she ran fast in them. " Well I wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with me at Java Jones later," She asked.

I wanted to see if she remembered me from our childhood, so I stuck out my hand for her to shake. "Well first I'd like to know your name," I said.

She seemed puzzled for a second. " My name is Isabelle Lightwood. Izzy for short. Don't you remember me?" She asked.

"Nice to re-meet you Isabelle Lightwood. I would love to go with you. Meet you in the parking lot after school?" I asked.

She nodded and we parted ways. I walked into the cafeteria and went in the food line. My stomach was growling, and after waiting impatiently for five minutes, my mood turned sour.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm, moved me towards the front of the line. " My lady would like one slice of pizza, and a sprite. I would like two pizza's and a mountain dew. While your at it, I would like your number," The person I recognized to be Jace said to the concessions lady.

I jerked my hand back and looked up to Jace. I should have known. He paid for everything, and led me towards a table. Where was Jonathan when I needed him.

I came to my senses and stopped him from pulling me. "What the heck!" I nearly yelled. All eyes turned towards us.

Jace had the nerve to looked surprised. "What," he asked. I gave him a look.

" I wasn't playing when I said I wasn't going to be one of your female fem bots who gets stuck in Jace land," I said.

He got this weird look on his face and smirked. " Jace land? Sounds fun," he said. I glared at him, and took out my wallet. I pulled out five dollars, and handed it to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Giving you back what you paid for my lunch," I said. He smirked and winked at me.

"Well if you wanna pay me back, there are lots other ways," He said stuffing the money into my wallet.

I grabbed his shirt, pulling him to me. " Does any of these other things include me and you in the back of your car?" I asked.

He nodded, and I took the sunglasses off of his shirt. I leaned towards him as if going toward in for a kiss. Except I whispered in his ear,"Fuck off."

He stared at me in shock. I put his sunglasses on, and spun on the heels of my shoes. I flipped him off over my shoulder, while walking away.

As I was leaving, I could hear someone ask him," What did she say." I heard him say," She said fuck off." Everyone burst out laughing. Well so much for not attracting attention.

Maybe things here would be fun.

* * *

_I always did love sassy Clary. Read and Review._


	2. Simon Lewis and Unknown Cars

_Hey readers! I'm back! I saw a significant amount of reviews, follows and favorites of this story and decided that I should work on it! However some of my stories will be on a short hiatus. Okay so to explain the Isabelle bit in the previous chapter, the first chapter was originally an installment meant for another story that I was helping someone else with but they never contacted me so I decided to turn it into my own story, with my own plot. I just forgot to change somethings. Once again sorry for the long wait for this story! Read and Review! 10 reviews for the next chapter!_

* * *

The Game

Chapter 2

Life was a bitch when you didn't know anyone. Moving over and over was starting to tear me down, I had just gotten used to everyone in New York. Jocelyn, the bitch, as I called her (not to her face) made us move every time she met a new guy over the internet.

This time his name happen to be Valentine, whoop de fucking doo. I just hated him. He tried to get closer to my mom by getting closer to me, but I just wasn't having it.

While in the teachers lounge, I'd overheard squealing over how amazing Valentine Morgenstern was.

My own mother didn't believe me when I told her. She chose her boyfriend over her own daughter. I was used to it.

Walking out of the school after flipping off the well known Jace Wayland, was a huge move for me seeing as I wanted to lay low for the school year.

I didn't want to get attached to anyone anymore. I didn't need any friends, they'd just be taken away from me when my mom found another beau.

Seeing Isabelle again was like I had a piece of my old life back. We had used to live in Brooklyn, but my mom was afraid to fall in love.

Luke Garroway was the only man who ever came close to stealing my mom's heart. When they were together she was the mom I knew and loved.

I needed to find him. So as I sat here in Java Jones, Isabelle chatted away with people I didn't even know.

She didn't speak a word to me other that to say hi when I walked in. I felt a tiny bit hurt that she'd left me alone to be a loner.

I guess that's friends for you. If you could even call them that. After ordering a Skinny Chocolate Frappuccino, I made my way to the door.

It wasn't worth staying here. The warm summer's air hit me as soon as I walked out of the door.

The streets were crowded with people. In the distance I could here someone yelling for a taxi to stop. A distinct voice quietly called my name.

Turning around I looked up to see a boy with curly hair and glasses. Studying him closer her had the most beautiful light brown eyes I've ever seen.

I'd seen him alone in the cafeteria on my way out.

"Yes" I said, my voice clearly stating how I was unsure of what this boy wanted with me. He licked his lips and said something under his breath.

"Look if you want to mess with me just get it over with," I said, anger spiking my voice. He seemed shocked, maybe I jumped to conclusions too fast.

"No, no its not that. Its just that you seemed like you wanted isolation, and I think you're kind of interesting. Would you want to perhaps be friends?" The boy asked, pacing his words fastly. I wanted to respond sarcastically but maybe I didn't have to be like that with him.

"I'd like to give it a try," I said, smiling a real smile for the first time in a while. I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Simon," Simon said, shaking my hand. His hand were warm, and it was as if I could feel my heart beat faster.

"Clary." Simon and I turned to walk to my car. It was about a ten minute walk, seeing as this spot was a hot spot for anyone who was anybody.

On the walk to the car Simon told my somethings about him. He liked to play video games, he was in a band that couldn't seem to keep a name for more than one week, his elder sister was getting married and was in college, he was Jewish, his grandmother was overly paranoid, he liked to be alone, and he bullied everyday by Jace Wayland and his posse.

"Well Simon, you're not going to get bullied by Jace and his posse of buttheads anymore. I'll make sure of it," I told Simon, when we got into my car.

"And then I told her to suck my non existent dick," I said, throwing popcorn at Simon. He was laughing way to hard. I was giving him the details of how I had gotten kicked out from my last school.

I wasn't going to be that girl anymore, the girl who got into trouble just for kicks and didn;t take life serious. Still, while I wasn't going to be that girl anymore, I wasn't going to hold my tongue when people tried to walk all over me.

Then I began to tell him how I'd changed, when I changed and why.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_The sound of my running was too loud, probably being their best advantage of finding me._

_Carly, Michael, and Jessica sent me a fake text from Edward Phillips, the school's hottest guy._

_They'd written in the text that he would meet me at the indoor swimming pool, down the street from where I lived._

_I was here now, only to be face to face with the schools bullies._

_When Carly pulled out a knife I had bolted. I wasn't sure why they had to continuously picked on me._

_I wasn't anybody to them i had just moved into town._

_I was the new girl, why did I deserve to be picked on. I should be pissed, but I wasn't, not yet anyways._

_Now I found myself running away from them, knowing that they'd catch me sooner or later._

_Soon I came to a one end hallway, the open side being the one I just came down._

_Carly, Michael, and Jessica came down it and I was trapped against the wall._

_I felt like prey, meeting its incoming death._

_Carly played with the tip of her blade, and Jessica jerked me forward, causing me to fall to my knees._

_I cried out, the impact of the white marbled floor bruising my knees._

_I looked up at Carly wondering how someone who was supposedly angelic, could do this._

_With her shoulder dark brown hair, fair skin, marked with freckles, and light brown eyes, you would've never known._

_Her voice sounded like a pixie's would, if they were real._

_"Clary, Clary ,Clary. You shouldn't have talked to my boyfriend. You know he dumped me? Because he said he was becoming interested in someone else._

_Why would he dump me for trash like you!" Carly said, her talking becoming more of angry shouting._

_"I'm going to show you what happens to skanks who try to get with my boyfriend."_

_Michael looked guilty, as I met his eyes, and Jessica stood me up, her arms around me holding my hands into place._

_What the hell was I doing?_

_I knew how to get out of this situation, and I knew how to fight back._

_Why wasn't I though?_

_I believe I scared myself into believing that I was helpless because that was how I'd felt when I realized that it wasn't Edward how had texted me._

_My instincts kicked into gear and I threw my arms out to my side, breaking Jessica's grip._

_Sidestepping her, so that I got behind her, I kicked her feet from under her and she went down with a thud._

_Carly charged at me and I started to laugh, craziness starting to settle in._

_I got into my defensive position, legs apart in a squat hands at my sides in two fists, and landed the perfect roundhouse kick to the side of Carly's face._

_Michael stood there in shock, and with an angry expression started walking my way._

_I pulled my fist back and thrust it forward, it connecting with his nose._

_Blood squirted out of his nose, and a jolt of pain went through my hand._

_Fuck! I forgot the number one rule of throwing a punch. Don't tuck your thumb in._

_Michael ran away holding his nose, Jessica limped away, and Carly shot me a glare as she clutched her face, following Michael and Jessica._

_I vowed to myself that I would never allow myself to be bullied again._

I didn't know I was staring off into space until Simon smacked me with a pillow. I couldn't stop laughing. It was the first time that he dared to hit me back.

"Can you please explain to me, why I feel like I've known you since forever. Its way too easy talking to you just like this," I said, my voice quivering.

The first day at a new school, and I've already made a new friend, not to mention I was here at his house pretending like I've known him for a very long time.

"I can't answer you that, but I swear this can't be the first time that you've been in town," Simon said, tilting his head to the side.

Sometimes I felt like I've been tons of places that I didn't recall. I've never told my mom because its not like she'd give a crap about it anyway.

"Sometimes I feel like I've been almost everywhere. Like I'd have flashes of me being somewhere but I can't seem to remember it. Anyways on to happier things." Simon smiled, and it was purely adorable.

"Clary I'm glad to have you here. Glad to know that you're comfortable with me. Its nice having someone to talk to," Simon said. He looked teary eyed, so I hugged him and patted his back.

"Its nice to know you too," I said, smiling brightly. He squeezed me back, and I laughed.

My phone started to ring, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Clary get home, now." My mother's voice came from the other side of the phone, and before I could reply she hung up.

I looked at the screen and it was 11:27p.m. Woah! I didn't even know that we had spent so much time together.

I also had a voicemail but it was probably from the witch so I never bothered to check it. I hugged Simon once more before heading out to my car.

The whole ride home I was lost in thoughts about how I wanted my life in this town to be good. If it became too good I wasn't leaving, and Jocelyn sure as hell wasn't.

I pulled into the driveway, behind an unknown car. I decided not to ponder on it until I got in.

I sensed good things in this town.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Review please! _

**_Also, I have no beta. So there may be some mistakes in this chapter. If you're interested in being my beta, please dont hesitate to pm me. I'd be very thankful._**


	3. Shitty Mothers and Little Boys

_Woah look at that! Its an update! Wooohoo. Anyways, I AM CONTINUING ALL OF MY STORIES. Now that thats over and done with, I am co-writing a Vampire Academy story called "This Fame." We're on chapter 8 and we've gotten over 110 review, so I'd say it was a bit good :D If you've ever read the Vampire Academy series, and liked it, you should check that fanfiction out. Anywho, enjoy this chapter! Read and Review._

* * *

The Game

Chapter 3: Shitty Mothers and Little Boys

"I'm hoooooome. You may now bask in my glory," I said, bowing to no one in particular. After my mom called it took me 30 minutes to leave Simon's house.

He was just the best, and he gave the best bear hugs. I was now standing in front of the front door taking off my shoes. I threw my coat towards the coat rack and it missed it by an inch, I shrugged._ I'll pick it up later, or well tomorrow_, I thought to myself.

I kicked my converse off by the rug, where the shoes go. Shoes weren't allowed on the carpet according to Jocelyn. Not like I cared anyway.

"Clary get your ass in here. Now!" Jocelyn yelled from inside the living room. I took my time and went up to my room to put my bag in my room.

While on my way out, five minutes later, I passed the mirror. I hadn't had much time to look at my reflection.

In my full body mirror I saw a pale girl with freckles that adorned her cheeks, untamed fiery red curls that stuck out in all kinds of places, and eyes that sparkled, their emerald green color a compliment to her hair.

Its said that the eyes are the window to the soul. Her eyes held a bit of happiness, the majority of emotions that her eyes held was sorrow. Sorrow of what she could be, sorrow for what she wasn't.

That girl of course was me, and I'm okay with who I am. Thirty minutes passed by as I stood staring at myself in the mirror, wondering how I got this far.

Fifteen more minutes passed by and I slowly made my way to where my mother had called me about an hour ago, the living room.

When I turned into the living room, I saw my mother locked in a passionate embrace with a man, Valentine, I guessed.

"Erhem," I said, loudly. They still didn't break their heated kiss. Annoyance started to settle in.

"BREAK IT UP GODDAMNIT!" I yelled, causing them to jump apart. Valentine looked guilty whilist my mother glared at me. I glared right back and she seemed to pale a bit. If looks could kill...

"What did you want." Annoyance was clear in my voice, and my mother looked from Valentine to me.

My mother was at 5'6, with auburn tamed hair, and dark green eyes. She was quite the sight but she overused it. It pissed me of that she's always choose her current boyfriends over me, pretty soon I'd get tired of it.

"Well Clarissa, I just wanted to tell you that Valentine is going to go to London for two weeks. I intend to go with him." My mother couldn't be serious about leaving me on my own for two weeks.

"Oh yeah and what about me huh? Or did you even stop to think about your daughter and how it'd affect her." I placed my hand on my hips and my mother glared at me. She seemed to be doing that alot.

"You're sixteen. You can take care of yourself," My mother said, an icy tone starting to enter her voice.

"You know what? You're not going anywhere. I am so sick of your shit, and I say you aren't going anywhere. That's right I am sixteen, not legal enough to be on my own without a parent. If you leave, just know that when you come back you're going to be put in jail and under inspection from CPS. Think I won't do it. You're my mother, start acting like it." My mother stared at me, her mouth wide open.

She was staring at me as if seeing for the first time that I actually existed. She looked as if she were about to say something, but I cut her off.

"The money Dad is giving you to take care of me, is going straight to me now. So whatever you've been doing with it you can forget all about it," I said, a cold distant tone lacing my voice.

"You can't do that," My mother said, disbelief in her voice. Valentine was looking at me with shock and pity. Of course he didn't know what a horrible mother Jocelyn has been.

"Want to bet on it? I'm pretty sure Dad cares about me more than he does about you and your whorish ways." Jocelyn looked like she was close to tears.

On that note I stalked towards the door, grabbed my shoes, coat, and car keys and made my way towards my car. It was starting to rain.

My mother need to grow a pair and step up to her responsibility of being a mother. I slid into my purple Crystler 300, slid my key into the ignition, and cruised down the street to my unknown destination.

I parked in front of a restaurant, it was still open despite it being three minutes past midnight. It was now Saturday morning. I locked my car and looked up at the sign. It read 'Takis.'

I hadn't been here yet but I vowed I'd at least walk into every business in the city. In front of the store stood a distinct person, towering over my five foot five _**(A/N: Thats how tall Lily Collins is)**_.

On the floor a few inches away from the door of the restaurant lay a small body hovered in tattered clothing, and by the looks of it, it seemed to be a child.

"Are you hungry?" The child looked up at me with light blue eyes and nodded. I couldn't leave this child out in the rain, or out in the streets.

I held my hand out for the child to take, and when his hand grabbed on to mine it was frozen. It was as if this child didn't have any warm blood in its body.

I pushed through the doors, still holding the childs hand, and slid into a booth . The brown haired, blue eyed child sat across from me.

"Sweety is it okay if I ask for your name?" The child moved its gaze from the menus to my eyes, a lost look clouded over. He nodded.

"Its Colin." His voice was hoarse and husky. He looked about five years old. I knew then that I wouldn't let Colin go. I'd find him somewhere to stay and get taken care of.

I ordered six pancakes, with bacon, eggs, sausage, and orange juice. It was 12:45am by the time out food arrived.

My phone beeped and it said I had a text message from Luke, there was still the voicemail I hadn't bothered to check.

I was so fixed on texting back to Luke's worried 'Where are you' text, that I hadn't noticed someone slid into the booth beside Colin.

Looking up my emerald green eyes met golden brown eyes, there was only one person I knew with that incredible eye color.

_Jace_.

* * *

_Review! 10 reviews for the next chapter! :D I assure you everything is apart of the plot. _


End file.
